Child of Light
by Hime of Yami
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year, and things are getting really compilcated for him. there's a new girl in school and it seems to be a game of who likes who within all his friends
1. Chapter 1

Title: Child of Light

Author: Hime of Yami

Disclaimer: opens purse to see butterflies fly out. "Yeah like you'd have anything to get

if you sued"

A/N : I spent a whole day talking about Harry Potter with some friends and I ended up

having one weird hell of a weird dream about it. My cousin convinced me that the

dream was interesting so I decided to turn it in a fan fic. So be warned! This is

my first Harry Potter fan fic and I never finished the dream.

Some things you should know. I lost my copy of the fifth book which I only read

once so I might change up a few things in the story line. This fan fic is based on my

version of the sixth book, but it deals more with Harry and not really the whole war

thing (I just loveeee Harrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy). Anyway with all that out of the way I

hope my fic doesn't bore you to death.  This story starts at Hogwarts, I don't

really like the Dursleys and probably would have killed them off if I had to write

about them (wouldn't we all).

Plz R & R and if anyone wants to email me with respects to what really happened in the fifth book, it would be highly appreciated.

Harry sat in his usual set at the Gryffindor table, everyone was eating and having a good time. Even the Slytherin table was enjoying themselves, well everyone except Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had Malfoy so down. As if Ron had heard his thoughts, the boy looked at Harry and then at Malfoy who seemed to be trying to stare a hole through the Slytherin table.

"He's probably worried that the Ministry of Magic is going to finally realize that his father is a Death Eater and throw him in Azkaban for supporting 'you know who'." Ron bluntly said.

"I don't think that's the problem Ron, he's always known that that might happen. I think it's something else." Harry replied.

"Do you think it has anything to do with 'you know who's plans?" Ron asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe, but I can't help but think that it has nothing to do with Voldemort."

Ron flinched at hearing the name. "Come on Harry, why are you bothering with why Malfoy's sad? He deserves what ever has happened to him. You think that he would bloody care if you were the one that was sad. He'd probably try to find out why just so that he could use it against you."

"You're probably right Ron"

Hermione, who just finished telling Neville how her summer was, brought her attention back to her two best friends. "I think we should all take an early bed, our first class is 9 tomorrow."

"It figures that you already memorized the time table?"

"Well Ronald, one of us has to be responsible"

"I am responsible, jus not obsessed with school work like you!"

"Well excuse me for being a good student. Honestly, I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking putting you as a prefect"

"Would you two quit it? It's only the first day and already you're fighting."

"Humph!" Both of his friends chorused while turning their heads in the opposite direction from one anther. He could believe that his two best friends could be so dense. If they both just admitted there feelings for one another then he wouldn't have to always stop them from killing each other.

"Well anyway I'm going to head up. Some of us have to prepare before class" Hermione said while giving Ron her death glare.

"And some of us want to enjoy the night before classes begin. But you wouldn't know anything like that, only people with lives do." Ron shot back giving Hermione the same glare.

"Why you….."

"What's our first class Hermione?" Harry cut in to avoid yet another fight.

"Potions"

"Bloody hell! Snape first thing for the school year!"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione said using the motherly voice that she always used when she corrected Ron about his swearing.

"Well I guess Hermione's right Ron, we should get to bed early. God alone knows we'll need the extra energy for Snape."

"You'll need more than extra energy for my class tomorrow Mr. Potter" Out of nowhere, pops out Snape who apparently overheard some of their conversation.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not addressing a teacher properly. And I do think you should take Ms. Granger's advice. You'll not be excused for waking up late." With that Snape walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Well we should go" Harry said. He couldn't help but glimpse Malfoy to see if the boy's mood had changed. "Do you think that something happened to his dad?"

"Well if so we should be happy. His father is one of the people trying to kill you"

"Even so Ron Harry's right, Malfoy may know something important"

They began their journey to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione before heading to their own room, and going to sleep.

"Why does it have to be Snape's class that we have first thing at the start of our school year?" Ron groaned.

"Knowing him he asked Professor Dumbledore for it to be so" Harry replied as they walked towards the Potions classroom.

"Either that or the staff is trying to torture us" Ron stated while they entered the classroom. They both went and sit by Hermione who was already there saving them seats.

"Harry have you noticed that Malfoy is still looking down?"

Harry turn to watch the blond haired boy who was sitting in the back not paying any attention to his fellow Slytherin friends who were talking.

Bang! Both doors slammed against the wall as their Potions teacher, Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"All students are to form to lines and head towards the main hall." Snape ordered them.

"What for sir?" Dean, a student from the Gryffindor house asked him.

"Not that it's any of your business but Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with the school"

As everyone was lining up, Seamus another Gryffindor student came up to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were and asked. "Did you guys hear the news?"

"News? What news?" Hermione inquired while keeping her gaze on the moving line.

"I can't believe you didn't hear, I mean it was all over the Daily Prophet"

"No we came here straight from the common room"

"'You Know Who' had another raid yesterday"

"That's terrible did anyone get hurt" Ron immediately asked.

"A few students were injured but luckily no one was killed."

"Wait. Students?"

"Yeah the place that they raided was Senity Royal"

"Senity Royal?"

"Honestly Ronald, don't you know anything. Senity Royal is a magic school in one of the islands in the Caribbean. It's supposed to be a school for the children of rich and popular people. It's protected almost as well as Hogwarts."

"Why would Voldemort attack there?" Everyone except Hermione flinched on hearing the name.

"I guess we're going to find out." Ron added while they entered the main room and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt classes but there is something extremely important that I must inform you about." Professor Dumbledore said, watching the students as the room came to extreme silence.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I promise that I'll get better. Plz R & R, any suggestion are welcome.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Child of Light

Author: Hime of Yami

Disclaimer: I can't even afford to buy another copy of the fifth book. Do you think I'd try

to own Harry Potter?

A/N: Well I hope I didn't bore you too much with the first chapter. Long story short,

Senity Royal is a magic school I made up, & if you're wondering why I choose to

put it in the Caribbean, well a) I live in the Caribbean, and b) it's isolated (well

kinda) from the wizarding world. Anyway I hope the story starts to pick up. My

stupid friend killed the 6th book for me by telling me what major things happened.

(yeah I know where u live & I'm gonna make you pay.)

Reviews: Thanks to **gbgbgbb**. Since I already posted chapter 1, let's just pretend that

Lucius Malfoy hasn't been thrown in Azkaban yet. (I kinda need him for the

story)

Oh & some things u may need 4 this chapter

_Thoughts_

"spoken words"

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt classes but there is something extremely important that I must inform you about." Professor Dumbledore said, watching the students as the room came to extreme silence.

"As most of you may know, there was an attack on Senity Royal. No one was seriously injured, and all the students are being relocated."

"Do you think that we'll get any of their students?" Ron inquired briefly watching Harry.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione glaring at Ron.

After a brief disturbance from muttering students, all attention was back on the Headmaster.

"I want you all to know that the reason for the attack is known, and that you are all perfectly safe here. Secondly, I would like to introduce our newest student, Alora Piere." Just after those words were spoken, Harry had to catch his breath at the girl who stood up and went to stand by the Headmaster. A black haired girl, average height, the prettiest face that Harry had ever laid eyes on, with a smile that could knock a guy off his feet and the bluer eyes than the ocean.

"Ms. Piere was a student from Senity Royal and will be continuing her studies along the sixth years." There was a loud cheer in the crowd that came mostly from the sixth year boys. "Now I hope you all will show her much welcome and help her in anyway to adjust to her new school. Ms. Piere, just like all of you, will be sorted by the sorting hat."

Professor Mc Gonagal approached the nervous girl who was now sitting and the headmaster. She then placed the Hat on Alora's head. After what seems to be ten minutes the hat finally spit out.

"Gryffindor!"

They were many cheers coming from the Gryffindor house.

"And as to celebrate the addition of other student, they will be no classes for the rest of the day."

Cheers came from all around the room this time.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione exclaim, quickly turning to Harry and Ron.

"Do you know who that is?"

"I have a good feeling that you're gonna tell us even if we did know who that is." Ron stated.

"Who is it Hermione"

"Her last name, it's Piere! As in the Piere royal family. Her ancestors were to become the next rulers of England but they turned it down. They're also the founders of Senity Royal."

"I heard of them. When I was 8 years old they had some kind of big festival in London. Their whole family is full of very strong and powerful wizards."

"I read that during the time of the war, they were the only powerful family that was neutral."

"Earth to Harry, are you listening to us?" Ron poked him after seeing that his attention was at the staff table where Alora stood talking with Dumbledore.

"Huh. Oh yeah."

"You fancy her, don't you?" Ron looked in the direction of Alora.

"If her family is so powerful then that would explain a lot. Voldemort was targeting her when he attacked Senity Royal, he's probably trying to force her family into joining him. That's why she's come to Hogwarts." Harry said ignoring Ron's comment.

"I guess it's safer here with Professor Dumbledore around. You think she'll want to join the DA? I mean, seeing that she's a princess and all."

"I don't think she wants anyone to figure out who she really is. Dumbledore addressed her as Alora Piere, not princess Alora Piere. But her last name still gives her away."

"Yeah, to book worms like you"

Mc Gonagal walked towards where they were sitting and went to Harry.

"The headmaster would like a word with you in his office in an hour."

"Tell him I'll be there Professor." With that Mc Gonagal walked back to the staff table.

"I guess you're being enrolled in the protection program."

"As what? A body guard or the one that needs protecting?"

The three spent the rest of the hour talking about all the possible reasons that Dumbledore wanted to speak with Harry.

"Well guys I have to go to the headmaster's now. I'll tell you what happened when I get back."

"We'll be in the common room if you're looking for us!" Ron called out as Harry started to make his way towards the headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked as he walked in the office. Seated already were Alora Piere and a man who was formally dressed and slightly resembled her.

"Ah Harry, have a seat. This is Prince Albert Piere the 4th and of course you know Alora." Dumbledore told Harry as he greeted the two.

"Princess Alora." Prince A P 4th quickly corrected Dumbledore.

"Father! I thought we when over this. I can't have everyone knowing that."

"I know, I know. But I don't see why a few people can't know. Be proud of your royal blood."

"Now now, prince Albert. Alora thinks it is best that the other students don't know and I think that might be best. Better not to draw too much attention to her. May I introduce Harry Potter, one of my sixth years." Dumbledore nodded in Harry's direction.

"He's the boy that'll be escorting my daughter?"

"If by escorting you mean showing her were everything is until she gets accustom. Then yes, he is."

"Well there Mr. Potter I hope for your sake that nothing happens to my daughter when she's with you."

"Father! I'm not Harry's responsibility!"

"Maybe Harry should start getting Alora acquainted with the school grounds."

"Yes, yes maybe he should. I'll see you in the next 7 months dear. If you need anything, owl me." Prince A P went over to his daughter and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodbye daddy." She then walked over to Harry who lead her out.

Once they were on the halls ways Alora stopped Harry.

"Please don't tell anyone who I am."

"I won't, but I should warn you my friends already found that out." Harry said, trying his best not to stare at her. _Damn she's pretty. Maybe Ron's right, maybe I do fancy her._

"Really? How? Did someone tell them?"

"No, one of best friends Hermione is a, ……… um, book worm as my other best friend Ron, likes to call her."

"Well once they don't tell anyone. Having 4 students know who I am shouldn't be any trouble"

"Four students?" As soon as Harry asked that, they turned the corner and met up with Malfoy. Malfoy and Alora were staring at each other. Finally one of them spoke.

"Long time no see Draco." Alora said in a very soft voice.

"Yeah long time." Draco replied in an equally soft voice, looking away from her and at the ground.

"So……… how have you been? It's been what, 7 years."

"Fine, I guess……………………. You?

"Good. Did you happen to get all those letters a sent you? I must have wrote you 1 each day for 3 months."

"I………….. Lorry you have to understand something. I …………………… You……………………………….."

"What is it Draco? You know you can tell me anything. You always could have."

"I have to go see professor Snape. Excuse me." Draco started to walk pass them but when he reached next to Alora he stopped. _Oh Lorry. I'm so sorry, I can't bear to face the pain I cause you. I wish I could tell you. I wish you knew that I did it for your own safety._

"It was really nice to see you………………………………………. It really was." He then continued walking down the hall.

Harry was taken aback by what just occurred in front of him. _Malfoy didn't even seem to notice me. I guess this is the reason that he was so down since yesterday. I hope he and Alora weren't together because that'll be way too creepy._

"Sorry about that. Well I guess your question was answered."

"Yeah. So Malfoy knows……………. I know it's not my place…………….. And you don't have to answer me if you don't want to………. but-"

"What happened between Draco and myself."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm taking the first few chapters to explain a few things,

then I'll get to the interesting parts.

R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Child of Light

Author: Hime of Yami

"yeah. So Malfoy knows……………. I know it's not my place…………….. And you don't have to answer me if you don't want to………. but-"

"What happened between Draco and myself."

"yeah……."

"Well we grew up together. My mom died when I was born and my dad's always away, so my nanny thought it would be nice if I had a friend. My dad knew Mr. Malfoy and since he had a son my age it was……… arranged. Anyway I've know Draco since I was 3 years old, he was like the brother I never had. Then 7 years ago we went to a muggle carnival, he was acting so strange and I thought it was because where we were so we left. His mood didn't change, he was so quite…………… like if he was afraid to speak to me……… I don't even recall him even looking at me for the whole day. When I asked what happened, he said he wasn't feeling well so he went home. And that's the last I heard or saw him. When I realized that he was avoiding me I wrote him a letter each day for 3 months, then I guess I gave up. So know you know why that was so awkward."

"Wow! I wouldn't have ever thought"

"Yeah………….. so where are we going first?

"I thought that you'd like to see where your classes are. Do you have you timetable?"

"yeah it right here". She handed Harry the slip of papper.

"Interesting…………. Very interesting"

"what?"

"We got all the same classes together. I guess I wouldn't have to show you where they are now. You can just wait for me in the common room in the morning."

"The common room?"

"Yeah, I'll show you, Hermione and Ron are there, you'd get to meet them. By the way how did the sleeping arrangements go, I hear that all the dormitories were full"

"They still are, I'm getting my own room, Professor Dumbledore said that he'd extend the corridor so it'll fit another room."

"wow, you're lucky. Do you know how many girls would kill for they're own room."

"Well I won't have minded if I had to share with other girls. Which leads me to my problem."

"what?"

"I have to find a room-mate by tomorrow or Professor Mc Gonagal is going to find one for me."

"why do you need a room mate?"

"just in case anything happens to me. Daddy was the one that insisted that I have my own room."

They approached in front of the Fat Lady "Dikkle Bins!" they entered and Harry then explained to her about the passwords when they meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Alora, Alora this is Ron and Hermione, my two best friends."

"Nice to meet you"

"hey……….." Ron really didn't know what else to say to her, he'd never spoken to a princess before.

They all started talking and Ron and Hermione now knew that they couldn't tell anyone who she really was. It was now around lunch time and Hermione announced that they should make they way to the Great Hall.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go check out my room."

"I'm not hungry either, I'll just stay here with Alora."

"Of course you will." Ron said with a smirk on his face

Hermione was just about to remind Harry that boys weren't aloud in the girls rooms, when Ron grabbed her hand and starting pulling her out the common room.

"make a cute couple don't they." Alora whispered to Harry while watching them leave.

They went up to her room and to Harry's surprise he was able to enter Alora's room.

"I guess you're body guard is aloud in your room then."

"why did you that?"

"Cause boys can't enter girls' rooms. But I guess Dumbledore thought it best that I have access to your room."

Harry and Alora spent, what seemed like hours talking about their lives and Hogwarts.

_Wow, I think I'm starting to like this guy _Alora thought while watching Harry reenact Hermione punching Draco.

_Damn she pretty, I think I may have it bad for her. Just watching her sit there and smile is worth everything in the world. DAMN! I DO HAVE IT BAD!_

Sorry the chapter's short but I have to go do something. Just to let you know, the next few chapters are going to be a really big love triangle. 


End file.
